Giant Squid
Epsilon Army PsiCorps (campaign only) |role = * Anti-armor * Unit immobilizer |useguns = Tentacles |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 440 |armortype = Light |speed = 8 |turn = 40 |sight = 8 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Epsilon Naval Shipyard |req = Radar Spire |navalattack = 110-55 * 120% vs. all infantry armor types * 60% vs. Light * 45% vs. Medium * 30% vs. Heavy and Naval Shipyards |cooldown = 32 frames (2.1 in-game seconds) |range = 1.83, radius 0.5 |ability = * Submerged * Attacks reduce the target's speed by 80% for 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted |infantry = 1 }} Giant Squids (Architeuthis dux) are large sea animals used by the Epsilon as naval attackers. Official description Legendary among seamen for their size and strength, Giant Squids have been the subject of sea monster stories the world over. Only recently have live specimens been discovered. Whether through genetic cloning and mind control or by actually training the beasts, Giant Squids make up a special division in Epsilon's naval forces. Used for reconnaissance and smashing ships with their tentacles, they are ideal for hunting submerged enemies as they swim deep beneath the waves.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. While the role of the Giant Squid remains the same in Mental Omega, the biggest change it received was losing the ability to grapple ships (though their tentacle attacks fulfill a similar purpose since they now immobilize their targets), which makes it possible to kill Giant Squids while they are attacking naval vessels without any special assistance required, aside from the usual submerged detection. However, this weakness is somewhat negated by the lower tier requirement (from Tier 3 to Tier 2), slightly cheaper cost (from $1000 to $800) and most importantly, Giant Squids are now capable of attacking Naval Shipyards and ships without revealing themselves. On the upside, the lack of entanglement means that the Giant Squid can assist the slower Epsilon mind controllers (particularly the Epsilon Elite) in seizing control of fast amphibious targets without destroying them in the process, or assist the rest of the Epsilon navy by keeping amphibious nuisances at bay or immobilize enemies for Piranhas and Nautiluses to catch up. Another benefit to note is that the Giant Squid can now fulfill the role as a standard ship/shipyard destroyer instead of a specialized purpose that is less visible to enemies compared to Piranhas. Appearances Act One Throughout Act One, before the defection of PsiCorps, the Giant Squid is a Soviet unit. * In Repentance, Lights Out and Death From Above, Giant Squids are trained from the Soviet Naval Shipyard, requiring a Field Bureau. * In Unshakeable, the player is given two Giant Squids after the Tech Center is infiltrated, but cannot build more since shipyards are disabled. * A few minutes into Dragonstorm, access to Giant Squid along with the rest of PsiCorps technology will be lost. * Probably due to negligence, Giant Squid is unavailable to train in Ravages of War and Thunder God. Act Two * Giant Squids is first trainable for the Epsilon themselves in Dance of Blood, after Libra arrives. Assessment Trivia * The Giant Squid reuses their original voiceset in the vanilla Red Alert 2. See also * Dolphin References zh:巨型乌贼 Category:Ships Category:Animals Category:Epsilon Army Category:Soviet Union Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing